1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film feeding device for a sound motion picture camera and more particularly to a film feeding device adapted to advance a film strip past the sound recording apparatus of a sound motion picture camera for permitting continuous recording to sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, a sound motion picture camera includes a photographing portion and a sound recording portion. In the photographing portion, the film is fed intermittently, while in the sound recording portion the film is advanced continuously. The continuous advance of the film in the sound recording portion is generally carried out by means of a capstan and a pinch roller. The pinch roller is movable between its operative position in which it is pressed against the rotating capstan to pinch the film therebetween and its retracted position in which it is spaced apart from the capstan and permits the film strip to be inserted into or removed from a position therebetween.
The pinch roller is ordinarily supported in the retracted position and moved to the operative position to feed the film when the shutter button of the motion picture camera is depressed.
In the conventional sound motion picture cameras, the pinch roller is mechanically connected with the shutter button and is moved to the operative position when the shutter button is depressed. Therefore, an increased force is required to depress the shutter button.